Bombay (Amiens)
|} Die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Bombay† war eine Zirkuselefantin und lebte zuletzt im Zoo Amiens (Frankreich). Geburt Bombay† wurde etwa 1954 geboren. Weitere Angaben zur Herkunft fehlen. Möglicherweise stammt sie aus IndienBombay at Amiens Zoo (Parc Zoologique dAmiens), auf www.elephant.se. Zirkuselefant beim Staatscircus der DDR Bombay†, benannt nach der indischen Metropole (heute offizielle Mumbai), kam vermutlich in jungen Jahren nach Europa in den Staatscircus der DDR. Als Ankunftsjahr wird das Jahr 1960 angegebenEAZA – EEP, Asian Elephant Studbook, S. 15, auf www.rotterdamzoo.nl. Sie trat dort mit etlichen anderen Elefanten in der Manege auf. Zu den Elefanten des Zirkusses gehörten u.a. auch Saida†, Pitoly†, Marcella†, Indra†, Dina†, Daisy und Jana. Im Zuge der Wiedervereinigung Deutschlands wurde der Staatscircus 1990 in die Verwaltung der Treuhandgesellschaft überführt und firmierte unter dem Namen "Berliner Circus Union" bis 1999. In jenem Jahr wurde der Zirkus geschlossen, und alle Elefanten wurden an andere Einrichtungen abgegeben. Zooelefant in Antwerpen, Belgien Für Bombay† sowie drei weitere Kühe, Dina†, Daisy und Jana, bedeutete die Abgabe die Überführung in den belgischen Zoo Antwerpen. Bombay† war von diesen vieren die älteste Kuh, die anderen waren in den 1970er Jahren geboren worden. Der Zoo Antwerpen hatte vor ihrer Ankunft die Elefantenanlage neu eingerichtet. Die letzte verbliebene Elefantenkuh des Zoos, Dumbo, war zur Zeit der Ankunft der vier Zirkuselefantinnen, die in zwei Schüben am 19.05. (Jana und Daisy) und am 26.05.1999 (Bombay† und Dina†) erfolgte, gerade im Zoo Rotterdam (Diergaarde Blijdorp) in den Niederlanden, wo sie vom dortigen Bullen Alexander gedeckt werden sollte. Als sie Ende August 1999 nach Antwerpen zurückkehrte, fand sie vier Artgenossinnen auf der zuvor allein genutzten Anlage vor. Bald schon setzte ein Machkampf unter den Kühen ein. Dumbo behauptete sich als Leitkuh. Im Laufe der Jahre gab es aber vor allem mit Jana zunehmend Konflikte, so dass der Zoo entschied, Jane mit Bombay zusammen abzugeben, um die Gruppe zu teilen und die Konflikte aufzulösen. Nach Angaben des Zoos Antwerpen gab es auch zwischen Bombay und Dumbo, Auseinandersetzungen. Bombay† hatte demnach auch Probleme mit der Gegenwart von anderen Elefanten auf der Anlage. Mit Jana verstand sie sich allerdings so gut, dass Jana und Bombay† zusammen abgegeben werden solltenMort de l'éléphant botté, auf www.dhnet.be. Zooelefant in Amiens, Frankreich Diese Entscheidung führte dazu, dass Bombay† mit Jana im Juli 2003 in den nordfranzösischen Zoo Amiens reisten. Bombay† ging am 03.07. auf Fahrt, Jana folgte am 04.07. Bei ihrer Ankunft lebten in Amiens ebenfalls keine Elefanten mehr auf der Anlage. Diese war ähnlich wie in Antwerpen zuvor neu für die beiden älteren Zirkuselefantinnen eingerichtet worden. 2001 war ihre Vorgängerin Sandrine, die dort allein aufgewachsen war, abgegeben worden. Da die Stadt Amiens weiterhin Elefanten halten wollte, die Anlage aber für eine Zucht nicht hergerichtet werden konnte, holte der Zoo von Amiens zwei nicht (mehr) züchtende Kühe zu sich. Beide Elefantenkühe waren ab dem 15.07.2003 auf der Anlage für Besucher zu sehen. Für Bombay† waren die wenigen Jahre in Amiens ihre letzten. Obwohl sie älter war als Jana, wog sie einem Bericht zufolge weniger als diese mit 4,1 TonnenLes éléphants du parc zoologique d'Amiens Métropole, auf www.picardieweb.com. Tod Am 17.02.2005 wurde Bombay† im Zoo Amiens eingeschläfert wegen starker gesundheitlicher Probleme. Sie lebte aufgrund von Fußkrankheiten zuletzt mit einem ledernen orthopädischen Schuh. Die Entscheidung fiel anscheinend durch den Zoo Antwerpen, der Bombay nach Amiens nur verliehen hatte. Von dort wurde auch Kritik an der Haltung in Frankreich geübt, wo Bombay† nicht mit der nötigen Sorgfalt behandelt worden seiMort de l'éléphant botté, auf www.dhnet.be. Bombay wurde nach ihrem Tod eingeäschert. Eine Obduktion war nicht vorgesehenEAZA – EEP, Asian Elephant Studbook, S. 15, auf www.rotterdamzoo.nl. Nach ihrem Tod holte der Zoo Amiens mit der Asiatin Praya aus dem Zoo Prag eine andere Gefährtin für Jana zu sich. Literatur *Magda Dumon, Jeroen Stevens, Linda Van Elsacker: An elephantine problem? A study on elephant behaviour, in: Proceedings of The Fifth Annual Symposium on Zoo Research, 7th and 8th July 2003 at Marwell Zoological Park, Winchester, UK, Artikel zu einer Untersuchung mit den Antwerpener Elefanten auf http://www.biaza.org.uk/resources/library/images/ARSP5.pdf, S. 262-265. Weblinks *Amiens Zoo’s elephant story, Übersicht zur Geschichte der Elefantenhaltung in Amiens auf www.eaza.net, S. 34. *Mort de l'éléphant botté, Artikel zu Bombays Tod auf www.dhnet.be. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Deutschland Kategorie:DDR Kategorie:Staatszirkus der DDR Kategorie:Zirkus Kategorie:Belgien Kategorie:Zoo Antwerpen Kategorie:Frankreich Kategorie:Zoo Amiens Kategorie:Verstorben